lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
It's A Wrap
|previous = Bea Spells-a-Lot and the Pet Talent Show |next = Anchors Away}} '''It's A Wrap '''is a Lalaloopsy.com webisode. It is the 6th webisode, the only one made in 2012. About Holly Sleighbells has misplaced her reindeer's gift and needs help finding it. Summary Holly comes into the room while Reindeer is decorating the Christmas tree. She expresses joy in the holiday while giving Reindeer the very first present she has to give today. When he sees nothing inside the box, Reindeer is confused but Holly doesn't understand either. She had just wrapped the present a little while ago, so where could it have gone? She looks over to a pile of presents and begins to worry that she may have accidentally put the present into one of the other packages by mistake. Reindeer approaches the tall gift pile and begins to sniff. This inspires Holly to visit Ember Flicker Flame and Dalmatian in order to ask for Dalmatian's assistance to sniff out the present without having to open them all. So, back at Holly's home she quietly tells Dalmatian what the present is. However, Dalmatian only manages to sniff out his own present... After Ember leaves, Holly decides to ask Misty Mysterious for help in magically making the present appear. Misty tries but she only manages to find a bouquet of button flowers. She tries again but finds a small scarf. In defeat Misty leaves, but not before she wraps it around Reindeer's neck and calls it a gift from herself since she couldn't find the right one. Holly refuses to give up however and she then mentions that things would be easier if they had X-ray vision. This again inspires her to speak with a friend, this time Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises. Holly runs in and asks Rosie to come back to her place, where Holly explains she needs to find Reindeer's present. Rosy picks up the X-ray screen and she begins to search for the presents. They eventually find the wrapped candy-cane and hand it to Reindeer. Reindeer opens it up and begins to munch on the candy-cane as Holly thanks Rosy for the help. Quotes Holly: "Ember and Dalmatian should be able to help!" Ember: "Looks like Dalmation found his own present!" Holly: "If only I had a magic wand so I can make your present appear! But I know someone who does!" Misty: "I can make myself disappear!" Rosy: "I just broke the record for speed bandaging!" Holly: "Rosy, we need your help and bring your X-ray screen!" Rosy: "On my way!" Holly: "Don't thank me, Reindeer! Thank Rosy!" Characters *Holly Sleighbells *Ember Flicker Flame *Misty Mysterious *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises Locations *Holly's house *Ember's fire station *Misty's house *Rosy's hospital Trivia *This was the first webisode to air since January 10, 2012. *This webisode was Holly's, Ember's, and Misty's debut. Gallery Holly's House.png IAW Dalmatian.png Holly and Misty.png Webisode 6 Ember Helps Holly.PNG Webisode 6 Holly Needs Rosy's Help.PNG Webisode 6 Misty Flowers.PNG Webisode 6 Misty Helping Reindeer.PNG IAW Bear.png IAW Reindeer.png hollyandrosy.PNG Video Lalaloopsy Webisode It's a Wrap es:Es la envoltura Category:Webisodes Category:Lalaloopsy.com Category:Animated